Until The End
by Nilme
Summary: Ne cherchez pas de signification dans le titre c'est juste la chanson qui passe en ce moment. Et comme je ne peux pas résumer une histoire pas encore finie je vous invite simplement à lire -oh la vieille technique pour avoir des lecteurs !- par Vanadessë.
1. Chapter 1

Notes :

Déjà un gros merci à Gwedhiel0117 grâce à qui ma fic ne risque pas d'être supprimée !

Les personnages de l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les personnages créés dans la fic sont en fait mes amies et moi-même (enfin on aimerai) et pourtant je vous promet que je fais et je ferais tout pour ne pas tomber dans les clichés genre Mary-Sue que tout le monde il aime et qui sait tout faire alors qu'elle débarque à peine.

Le but c'est vraiment d'essayer que ça semble un tant soit peu logique et surtout que ça soit distrayant sans être prise de tête. J'ose pas dire que je veux faire rire par ce que là j'ai une chance sur dix de me planter magistralement donc on verra bien au fil de l'histoire.

Je met un rating T car je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de pousser jusqu'au M mais bon au pire j'aviserai au fil de l'histoire (bah répétition pas bien, the french teacher will be unhappy).

Une dernière petite chose j'essaie de ne pas faire de faute mais je ne peux rien contre mon style d'écriture qui reste très scolaire soyez indulgents…

Ah j'allais oublier c'est Vanadessë qui écrit.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La Terre du Milieu était en paix. Ou au moins ne voyait-on pas d'orcs sillonner les plaines et nul pays n'était en guerre. Non loin de Bree, le magicien gris, Gandalf marchait paisiblement le long d'un chemin en repensant à son séjour chez son ami Bilbon Sacquet. Un bruissement étrange attira son attention vers la forêt, curieux et n'étant pas pressé il s'attarda sur sa route et jeta un œil dans la direction d'où lui était venu le bruit. S'approchant, il put voir un morceau d'étoffe se balançant au bout d'une branche pointue. Le bruissement de tantôt devait être en réalité le son qu'avait émis le tissu en se déchirant. C'était du coton épais de couleur marron et il lui semblait qu'il était brûlé sur un bord. Gandalf regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua au sol des traces de pas passant exactement à côté de l'endroit où le bout de tissu pendait. Il le détacha et mu par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas le magicien suivit les traces de pas à travers la forêt. Quelques instants après il se trouva devant une petite maison de bois dissimulée par les feuillages depuis la route. D'instinct Gandalf se baissa et évita ainsi le coup qui lui était destiné. Il fit face à son agresseur, bondit sur le côté et réussi à contrer le deuxième assaut de son adversaire. Il fut surpris de trouver face à lui une femme d'un âge respectable.<p>

-Je vous prie de m'excuser madame je ne savais pas que vous étiez... hum

-Une vieille grand-mère ?

-Et bien... Oui.

-Et que faîtes-vous ici dans ce cas ?

-J'ai tout simplement trouvé ceci dans la forêt.

Il montra à la vieille dame le morceau de tissu qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Celle-ci regarda vaguement l'objet et son regard se posa de nouveau sur Gandalf et si elle avait pu elle aurait lancé des éclairs avec ses yeux pour foudroyer le magicien.

-Vous vous moquez de moi. Vous m'auriez cherchée dans la forêt à cause d'un bout de torchon ?

Elle se remit en position d'attaque, son bâton dirigé vers Gandalf.

-Vous êtes dans l'erreur madame

-Mademoiselle !

-Pardon, mademoiselle, je disais donc que vous étiez dans l'erreur. Je cherchais le propriétaire de cette étoffe et c'est par hasard que je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Cela ressemble à une ruse, une ruse d'orc.

-Est-ce que je ressemble à l'une de ces créatures ?

-Votre apparence pourrait n'être qu'un déguisement.

-Bon vous commencez à m'échauffer les oreilles ! Je ne suis pas un orc je suis un magicien !

-Il ne passe jamais aucun magicien dans la région, sauf peut-être un vieil original intéressé par les hobbits et leur herbe à pipe...

-Et ce "vieil original" comme vous le dîtes si bien c'est moi, je suis Gandalf le gris, ami des hobbits et de leur herbe à pipe !

-Ah ! Pardonnez-moi je ne savais pas. Entrez je veux me faire pardonner.

Elle ne laissa pas à Gandalf le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. On entrait directement dans une petite cuisine entièrement faite en bois, des tas de placard et d'étagères tapissaient les murs et dessus étaient posés des bocaux renfermant différentes sortes d'herbes; certaines tout à fait communes et d'autres très rares voire extrêmement dangereuses. Le magicien n'était pas très rassuré, allait-elle faire du thé avec ces herbes ? Savait-elle seulement les risques qu'elle encourait en les gardant à côté des aliments ? Chez qui était-il donc tombé ? Il entendit sa voix venir d'une pièce quelconque de la maison :

-Vous voulez du thé ?

-Hum oui.

Il voulut rajouter "du vrai" mais il se retint en voyant la vieille dame revenir avec des feuilles de thé. Et là-dessus il n'y avait pas d'erreur, celles que Bilbon utilisait et que tous les habitants de la région utilisaient d'ailleurs étaient comme ça et elles dégageaient un arôme particulier qui empêchait de les confondre avec quoi que ce soit. Pendant qu'elle se bagarrait avec la théière il la détailla un peu plus, il n'en avait guère eu le temps jusqu'à présent entre leur rencontre pour ainsi dire particulière et son départ en coup de vent. Elle était vieille c'était indéniable les rides sur son visage parlaient d'elles-mêmes cependant elle n'était pas voûtée comme bien des femmes d'un certain âge, elle portait une robe simple couleur marron qui arrivait en fin de parcours à en juger par les nombreuses reprises, elle était un peu plus petite que lui mais portait un chapeau pointu qui la grandissait un peu, le chapeau aussi devait avoir vécu il était de la même couleur un peu délavée que la robe et les bords étaient irréguliers et même parfois un peu brûlés.

-Voilà c'est enfin prêt !

-Merci mademoiselle.

-Appelez-moi Tirananniel.

-Prophète en elfique, auriez-vous connaissance de l'avenir ?

-Euh non mes parents trouvaient que ça sonnait bien...

-Ah...

-Vous voulez de la confiture ?

-Merci de votre générosité mais le thé suffira amplement.

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil aux bocaux sur les étagères, mais pas aussi discrètement qu'il aura voulu car Tirananniel le surprit et éclata de rire :

-Rassurez-vous je ne fais que de la confiture de fruits, ces ingrédients me servent pour mes potions mais je ne les confonds jamais ! En tant que magicien vous devriez connaître ! Ah ah ah !

-Je n'ai que la magie des éléments. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que vous même vous maîtrisez la magie ?

-La magie des plantes oui, voilà pourquoi je vis dans cette forêt. Les arbres ne sont pas agressifs avec moi, nous sommes même en bon terme. Donc vous en voulez de ma confiture ?

-Dans ce cas-là oui !

Ils restèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de magie, des évènements sombres qui se passaient à l'est et de confitures. Quand Gandalf repartit ce soir-là il avait une formation en confiturologie. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le chemin qu'il avait quitté il me mit à repenser à cette rencontre très plaisante mais vraiment étrange. Il se fit la réflexion que sa curiosité avait été la bienvenue puisqu'il avait rencontré une personne de valeur grâce à cela.

Suite à cette rencontre ils se revirent plusieurs fois jusqu'à lier une profonde amitié qui évolua petit à petit à l'allure que prend un sentiment sincère pour s'installer. Malheureusement plusieurs évènements inquiétants firent qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et la fréquence de leurs rencontres diminua jusqu'à devenir nulle durant plusieurs décennies...

* * *

><p>Et encore merci à Gwedhiel0117 !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et... Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Il n'est pas très long, peut-être pas très intéressant mais l'histoire se met en place doucement et forcément l'action n'est pas tout de suite au rendez-vous ni l'humour d'ailleurs.

Je vais essayer de faire mieux dans les prochains chapitres pour que ça soit moins laborieux à lire.

Bonne lecture quand même ^^

* * *

><p>Beaucoup de temps après que se soient passés les évènements précédents, dans la forêt noire le jeune prince Legolas désespérait d'arriver un jour à enseigner les rudiments du tir à l'arc à sa petite sœur Maethoriel.<p>

-Je pense que tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour atteindre la cible les yeux fermés.

-Mais... J'ai les yeux ouverts.

Legolas observa un temps de silence et finit par lâcher "je ne peux rien pour toi". Il déposa son arc à côté de l'entrée du terrain de tir et s'apprêta à partir. "Je peux encore progresser tu sais !" il se retourna et détailla sa jeune sœur : elle était plus petite que lui et ses traits étaient également plus fins cependant leur chevelure était la même, une longue cascade de cheveux tressée d'un blond presque blanc qui leur retombait sur les épaules. Maethoriel reprit :

-Je suis certaine que toi tu n'as pas appris en quelques heures à te servir d'un arc. Si tu es doué alors moi aussi puisque nous avons le même sang. Frère ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Tu as remarqué à quel point les fourmis sont organisées quand elles doivent attaquer un ennemi bien plus gros qu'elles et c'est cette organisation parfaite qui leur permet d'emporter la victoire.

-FRERE !

-Ne crie pas et arrête de m'appeler comme ça tu n'es plus une enfant appelle moi par mon prénom.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle.

-Si tu veux que je t'écoute tache d'être intéressante. Et pour te répondre j'ai appris en une semaine et ça fait maintenant deux mois que je travaille avec toi. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour tenir l'arc et tendre suffisamment la corde. Tu devrais te concentrer sur le maniement des dagues elles sont assez légères pour toi et comme tu es agile tu pourrais être redoutable avec un peu d'entrainement.

-Mais je veux apprendre à tirer ! De quoi aurai-je l'air sur un champ de bataille si tous les elfes sont à l'arrière et que je suis la seule en première ligne simplement par ce que je ne suis pas capable de décocher correctement une flèche ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas par ce que tu ne te retrouveras jamais sur un champ de bataille. D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à savoir te battre.

-Et je ferais quoi sinon ?

-Ce que font les dames elfes en général me semble une bonne idée...

-Je trouve ces activités ennuyeuses, je préfèrerais être une guerrière.

Legolas ne répondit pas il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans un débat stérile sur la position que devrait occuper sa sœur si seulement elle voulait bien se conduire. Un elfe arriva à cet instant, s'inclina devant le prince et la princesse et dit :

-Le roi votre père vous attend tout de suite. Il a dit qu'il ne tolèrerait pas de retard.

-Nous y allons Maethoriel.

Dans la salle du trône Thranduil affichait un air grave, en voyant entrer ses deux enfants il se redressa et attendit qu'ils se soient arrêtés face à lui.

-J'ai reçu un message de la part d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Quatre hobbits viennent d'arriver dans sa demeure et ils avaient avec eux quelque chose d'important. Elrond veut réunir un conseil et me demande d'y être présent. Je suis cependant trop vieux pour m'y rendre assez vite j'ai donc décidé que ce serait toi Legolas qui me représenterait.

-Bien père.

-Quant à toi Maethoriel tu l'accompagneras. Puisque tu ne sembles pas disposée à apprendre et appliquer les us d'une dame de la cour tu iras apprendre sur le terrain le rôle d'un représentant du royaume.

-Bien.

La jeune elfe d'ordinaire à la limite de l'insolence savait se faire discrète devant son père, seul homme à réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle.

-Vous partirez ce soir. Va te préparer Maethoriel, Legolas j'aimerai que tu restes quelques instants.

Maethoriel sortit laissant seuls son père et son grand frère et courut chercher ses dagues, son épée, son arc et ses flèches car même si elle n'allait faire que jouer à la représentante de Thranduil elle espérait croiser des orcs ou des brigands et se battre pour prouver à son frère qu'elle aussi était une guerrière.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône :

-Legolas, tu es un jeune elfe perspicace et tu as sans doute remarqué que ta sœur n'est pas aussi mature que les autres elfes de son âge. Je veux bien qu'elle prenne son temps pour devenir une grande princesse pleine de talents mais là je trouve qu'elle tarde un peu.

-Et vous voudriez que j'accélère son… Développement ?

-J'aimerai que tu profites de ce voyage pour lui faire comprendre que tout ne marchera pas toujours comme elle le voudra…

-Mais Père, comment pourrais-je lui apprendre en quelques jours alors que vous-même vous ne lui avez pas appris en plusieurs siècles ?

-J'ai confiance en toi mon fils et maintenant va préparer tes affaires et soit prêt le plus tôt possible.

Legolas n'ajouta rien, il s'inclina et sortit. Quand la porte fut refermé, le roi se retourna légèrement et une ombre bougea dans le fond de la salle avant de paraître au grand jour et de se placer à la droite du trône.

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai bien fait ?

-Oui mon seigneur cela ne peut faire de mal ni à l'un ni à l'autre et cela offrira une période de repos à l'ensemble du royaume.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison… Mais je trouve que c'est un peu cruel.

-Sir, votre fille est assez grande pour faire face au monde extérieur.

-Je parlais de Legolas, il n'a pas mérité de subir sa sœur tout seul.

-Chacun son tour…

Le roi et son conseiller rirent ensemble du malheur qui attendait le jeune prince, après tout eux ils le supportaient tout le temps depuis la naissance de la fille du roi…

* * *

><p>-Quoi ? Déjà la fin ? Et c'est quand la suite hein ?<p>

-Euh... Quand j'aurai le temps ? ^^' bah oui moi j'ai repris les cours ! Je plaisante ! Pas taper, pas taper ! :p


End file.
